Walk in the Edge
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Resubiendo el capitulo que lo borraron, sospecho quien fue el mendigo.. pero no dire nada.. Solo que corregi algunas cosas y lo subi de nuevo


Al borde de la cordura..  
By ryu-kun

Un peque o fic, que he rehecho.. Es sobre Matt Ishida.. Si el guero oxigenado, con obvias tendecias sobreprotectoras hacia su hermano menor.(Y a veces perturbantes)

"Tai se racional.. Todos est n cansados.." le digo mientras nuestro dichoso lider solamente ignora mis comentarios.

"Si los digimons o nosotros no descansamos..No podremos seguir adelante.." esta vez lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo verme a los ojos. El muy necio solo se queda mirando con los ojos cansados.

Sencillamente en estos momentos le grito. "Sabes que no me es grata tu presencia en esto momentos. Sin embargo estamos atascados en este viaje, No hay otro lugar donde ir, Asi que empieza comportarte por una vez en tu vida como un lider de verdad" Esta vez si estoy tan enojado con el, que ya no me importa si hay alguien que nos esten oyendo.

Por alguna razon las palabras fluyen de mi interior sin motivo o razon aparente. "Odio tener que estar a tu lado, Constantemente nos das ordenes" la frustracion y el poco descanso que hemos tenido simplemente me tiene al borde del colapso.

" Nunca deb haberte apoyado para el liderazgo, Pero te respeto.. quiero creer que tus desiciones son las correctas.. Porque Joe e Izzy te ayudan a tomarlas.." las ultima palabras se la escupo en la cara y la verdad no me importa llenarle la cara de saliva, siento un especie de placer perverso al hacerlo.

Tomo aire para el siguiente ataque verbal que estoy a punto de hacer, la verdad creo que nos sentiremos mejor, si le digo sus verdades en estos momentos. "Sin embargo eres tan irresponsable como nunca, Todo lo quieres r pido sin medir las consecuencias YA estamos cansados,hasta tu hermana se ha quejado contigo"

El ultimo comentario se clava como una daga al rojo vivo en su interior. Practicamente puedo ver como se le empiezan a saltar las venas de su frente. No puedo parar de insultarlo, como si necesitara decirle todo este veneno que me carcome las entra as.

No trato de ser duro con Tai, pero, no puedo evitar enojarme al verlo tan infantil y al mismo tiempo verlo.. Ser d bil..

Las cosas se nos estan saliendo de control, Izzy el mas calmado del grupo que nunca se queja esta de muy mal humor, practimente al punto de estrellarle su computadora portatil en la cabeza.

Mimi sabe lo que esta en juego, y por primera vez esta tratando de seguirnos el paso. pero la verdad es que esta igual de harta que los dem s.

Sora no dice nada pero se preocupa por Kari.Y Joe esta cansado pero no dice nada.

Cierro mis ojos mientras siento a mi interior hervir, las sigientes palabras no se las digo, porque armaria una escandalo que nos podria dividir. " Que nadie se da cuenta?Nos esta llevando a la guerra. Y estamos muy cansados." Hago todo lo posible para reprimir estos sentimientos en mi interior.

A pesar de todo, las siguiente palabras brotan de mi boca, cual veneno saldria de los colmillo de una serpiente venenosa. "Si no descansamos.. Alguien va a estallar.. Y no quiero ser yo.. Pero si algo le pasa a mi hermano.. Juro que te romper algo mas que la cara.. Tai." Sus ojos casta o me miran como si fuera la primera vez que me ven.

"Solo tranquil zate" le digo con voz tenue mientras trato de suavizar la situacion. "No te pierdas a ti mismo, en las responsabilidades que han caido en nuestros hombros" casi le susurro en estos momentos. "No importan las reglas, Estoy seguro de que encontraras la forma de romperlas" Con estas palabras doy por terminada nuestra "conversac on" aclarandole unos puntos, para que las ideas entren en su cabeza de granito. Yo mismo siento que mi cabeza da vueltas a veces.

Sin ambargo poco despues de que tenemos esta conversacion, Entramos al territorio de pupetmon, el cual nos tiene preparardos varias sorpresas.

Lo hemos estado buscando y cuando por fin tenemos una pista, el digimon que nos podria decir donde tiene a mi hermano ha desaparecido.

Siento como las emociones se me suben a la cabeza y ya no puedo controlarme mas..

"Mira lo has hecho.. mi hermano.. mi precioso hermano.. LA persona que mas quiero en este mundo.. Se lo han llevado.. Todos es tu culpa Tai..Te voy" en estos momento quiero cerrar mis manos en el cuello de mi amigo mas tarado que existe en este mundo.

"Matt.." escucho mi nombre con la voz mas dulce que puede haber en este mundo. No es felicidad lo que me invade.. Es un alivio tan profundo que no puedo expresarlo con palabras.

"Tk has vuelto.."las palabras brotan con un suspiro de alivio mientras veo su peque a carita sonriente.

"Si no me pas nada hermano.. fui capaz de cuidarme a mi mismo" me dice con cierto orgullo en su voz mientras me mira con cierta adoraci n, no puedo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, ya que es su sola presencia, la fuerza que me hace avanzar adelante.

Pero esta vez, No lo creo.. Mi hermano no me necesita.. siento que de pronto soy un in til.. Ya no siento deseos o fuerzas para creer en amistad..  
Solo quiero saber.. Que es lo que voy a hacer?.. De verdad somos elegidos? La duda lacera mi corazon como una daga encendida al rojo vivo..

Cherrymon me ha estado diciendo cosas de ti.. que me es facil creerlas.. porque es lo que siento ardiendo en mi corazon, Pero si nosotros somos Los ni os elegidos Entonces lo podemos hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Por eso quiero saberlo.. enfrent ndome a ti..

Lo sabr ..  
Ya estoy cansado de ti..  
De como te das aires de importancia..  
De como siempre dices que tomas la decisi n correcta..  
Muchos amigos han muerto..  
Esa es la decisi n correcta?.. Tai..

Ya no puedo mas y simplemente lo golpeo con fuerzas, ya estoy al borde de la locura, y la verdad es que quiero romperte la cara, eso es lo unico que te hara recapacitar.. Solo as lo entender s.. a Golpes.. Sin embargo ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez tengas raz n.. El momento es ahora.. pero no quiere decir que podamos pelear con todos los darkmasters al mismo tiempo.

No puedo seguir con ustedes..  
Debo encontrar mi propio camino..  
Encontrarme a mi mismo..  
Encontrar por que luchar.  
Yo estoy bien por mi cuenta Incluso si tengo que ir sin mi hermano.

Doce Horas despues

"Tk.. no te preocupes yo estoy bien.." le digo en un susurro a mi hermano, he regresado mientras ellos duermen, y le hablo a mi hermanito que duerme triste.  
"He derrotado a Puppetmon por mi cuenta..no llores.. cuida de los demas como solo tu sabes hacer mi querido hermano menor" le digo mientras le doy un ligero beso en la mejilla. "Estar bien.." le susurro un vez mas mientras veo correr sus lagrimas como su fuera rios de aga pura y cristalina.

Ya no le hablo mas.. Porque se que mi voz me traicionar .. Y su voz me atrapar ..Debo encontrar mi camino..

"Adi s hermanito.. Nos volveremos a ver..Te lo prometo.." esta vez Tk me abraza con todas sus fuerzas. No quiere dejarme ir, pero se que es mejor de esta manera, Tai debe tranquilizarse, es demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien.

"Me ha tomado tiempo.. Pero al fin comprendo.. Comprendo el significado de la amistad..Tk resiste.. Vendre en tu ayuda.. Cuando de verdad la necesites" le digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente.  
Ya no digo nada mas, tan solo le doy la espalda.. Lo que me duele es que se que Tk seguira viendo en la direccion por la que me voy, esperando que voltee, pero no puedo hacerlo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas seran demasiado para m .

Comentarios:

Amantes de Matt Ishida el lobo solitario.. este es por ustedes.. Lastima que Matt llego a tiempo para salvar a Tai.. no se hubiera perdido mucho.. verdad?.. aunque los admiradores de Tai.. hubieran pegado el grito en el cielo.. ver a su heroe, en el suelo 


End file.
